Heartsick: A Grell and Sebastian Love Story
by Kassylee
Summary: This is a Grell and Sebastian love story, in which Sebastian goes out on a merry quest for butter, and runs into someone along the way! :P This is yaoi...


Heartsick- A Grell and Sebastian Love Story

Sebastian Michaelis stormed down the stairs. His red eyes were angry slits, and his mouth was stretched back in a devilish scowl. He was in a particularly bad mood, because that idiot chef, Bard, had forgotten to buy butter, yet again. "What kind of idiot forgets to buy butter?!" Sebastian hissed to himself as he finally reached the coat rack. This wouldn't have been such a big problem, but Master Ciel decided that today of all days he wanted his muffin buttered. Sebastian had the regrettable task of informing the young master that they were out of butter, and was then ordered to correct the mistake made by the other useless servants.

Sebastian had had just about enough of doing everything and the pressure was getting to him. He knew he would need to release it soon. Sebastian shoved his arms into his long, black trench coat and wrenched open the large oak doors of the mansion. He was greeted by a torrential downpour of rain. Sebastian let out a low growl, and glared at the sky. He had no choice but to continue on, even in this weather an order was still an order. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and started walking towards the nearby city of London. It only took a few moments in the rain before Sebastian was soaked down to his underwear. Angry and embittered he continued down the road, which lead to the outskirts of the estate. His mind was reeling, and he was seething with anger. "How come I always have to fix everything?" Sebastian thought to himself. A great sigh escaped his lips.

A stick suddenly cracked to the left of the road. He almost didn't notice because he was too angry. He spun around violently, and his red demon eyes scanned the trees. He saw nothing but darkness. The rain was making it hard for him to sense anything. The dulled scent of roses and lilies wavered through the air, but Sebastian still smelled it. He knew there was something out there, he just didn't know what. Sebastian was getting very aggravated with this whole situation. Whatever it was, he just wanted to kill it and continue on his merry quest for butter.

Sebastian stood perfectly still at the edge of the road, and stared into the mass of trees that lay before him. He stood there waiting patiently for whatever it was to make a mistake, and when it did he would kill it. The rain was pouring down endlessly, and Sebastian was now thoroughly saturated. His opponent was smart, and it took almost ten minutes before Sebastian saw it. Deep in the woods, a flash of red was barely visible behind a large oak tree. It only appeared for fifteen seconds at the most, before it disappeared again behind the tree.

A cheeky grin spread across Sebastian's face, and a shiver rushed up his spine. He could feel his adrenaline rising, and his heartbeat grow faster. This was what demons lived for, the thrill of death. His eyes narrowed on the tree, and he prepared himself for whatever he might have to face. A wave of calm washed over Sebastian as he settled in for the hunt. Killing brought him peace. Sebastian started running, and the forest became a blur. The rain pelted his face, like a thousand tiny needles, but Sebastian was immune to pain. It took him no more than three seconds to reach the tree, but to Sebastian it felt like an eternity. He couldn't wait to hear the scream of his victim, and see their blood pooling around his feet.

Sebastian rushed around to the back side of the tree, and closed his black gloved hand around the throat of his victim. "GRELL SUTCLIFFE!" Sebastian screamed, and let out a low growl. Sebastian's lips curled up in hatred, and he tightened his grip around the Death God's neck. "Oh, Sebasti-annnnnn!" Grell screeched with all the air he had left. A large smile was spread across his face, revealing large pointed teeth. His face was growing paler by the second, due to lack of air. Nonetheless he batted his rather long fake eyelashes at the Butler who was trying to kill him. Sebastian felt his stomach turn, and was now thoroughly disgusted. He was now convinced that his day couldn't possibly get any worse. Sebastian hated that this gender confused Shinigami was utterly in love with him. It was wrong for a man to be in love with another man. It was simply and totally impossible.

Sebastian loosened his grip. He was curious to see why Grell had come to the Phantomhive estate. "Why are you here?!" Sebastian demanded. His voice sounded rougher and more manly than usual, and his presence was rather commanding. "So harsh!" Grell gasped "I like a man who can command me…" He stuck out his tongue and winked. "Why does he always do this?" Sebastian thought to himself. It made him mad when this guy flirted with him all the time; just who does he think he is!

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and a disappointed sigh escaped his lips. It amazed him how this man could turn almost everything he said into some kind of suggestive or flirtatious comment. As much as this red-headed freak annoyed Sebastian to no end, he couldn't help but feel the least bit flattered. It pleased Sebastian to know that someone admired him that much, because he knew he could use this man however he wanted. Sebastian knew that he held Grell's heart in his hand, but he needed to do more to keep it there. Sebastian's signature smirk spread across his lips. His black hair was hanging in wet strands, and was plastered to his face. Raindrops kissed Sebastian's pale skin, making this super human butler even more entrancing. Grell stared through the misted dripping lenses of his blood red glasses at the man in front of him. Sebastian couldn't have looked more perfect than he did right now. Grell was so overwhelmed with a burning desire for Sebastian, that he barely noticed the gloved hand around his throat.

It was decided. Sebastian had made up his mind. He had decided that if he gave this man the kiss he so desperately craved, then Grell would do whatever Sebastian asked. There was nothing wrong with an innocent kiss between grown men, as long as it was nothing more, and besides, Sebastian would come out of it with a new pawn in the game of life. Sebastian slowly released his grip on Grell's throat, and slid his hand up to his cheek. Grell's eyes widened as he savoured the sensation of wet silk sliding along his skin. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and leaned in close to Grell's face. Grell was frozen in shock at what was happening, and his mouth fell open in awe. Sebastian took advantage of this opportunity, and pressed his rain soaked lips against Grell's open mouth. Grell closed his eyes and savoured every second of this dream. Sebastian gently sucked Grell's lips, but was careful not to use ANY tongue. As Sebastian sucked, Grell let out a very feminine sigh. To his surprise, Sebastian could feel himself getting hard beneath his trousers. His red eyes widened in shock, and he broke the kiss. It was the first time he had ever blushed.

Sebastian was now thoroughly confused and flustered, and stared away from Grell and into the dark woods that surrounded them. He tried desperately to hide his erection, because he knew that if Grell saw him there was no escape. Grell leaned his head back against the tree with a dreamy expression. He had no idea what had just happened, but he didn't care, it was amazing. It took Grell a few seconds to realize that Sebastian was extremely uncomfortable. "Sebby, what's wrong?" he asked, and put on his best "lost puppy" eyes. Sebastian ignored him and kept pacing and making feeble attempts to cover himself up. He finally decided it was useless. "Sebastia…..?-nnnnnnnn" Grell's question never got answered, because Sebastian had pushed him up against the tree and was roughly kissing him.

Sebastian was so overwhelmed with passion, but he couldn't tell if it was a burning desire or an intense hatred. Perhaps it was both. It didn't matter now anyways, Sebastian could only focus on the intense urge he had, to release all of this unbearable tension. Sebastian would let Grell taste his pain, literally. Sebastian violently forced his tongue into Grell's mouth. At first Sebastian's tongue was dominating Grell's mouth, but Grell couldn't resist a good fight. A hot wet battle of tongues ensued, Sebastian's tongue rolling over Grell's, and Grell pushing back. Their lips were locked in combat, as the tongues that lay inside each other's mouth rolled over and under, again and again. They ingested the other person's saliva, Grell's tasted like a cheap perfume, while Sebastian's had all the delicate flavor of gourmet cooking. Grell couldn't get enough of Sebastian's tantalizing taste, he wanted more. As the battle raged on, Grell stopped trying to beat Sebastian's tongue, but started gently sucking it, trying to coax out more of his delicious flavor.

Grell started sucking harder and faster. He wanted more of that irresistible tongue. After a few long seconds of sucking, Grell became overwhelmed. He bit down hard on Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian tried to pull away, but he couldn't escape those dreadful pointed teeth that were now locked into the center of his tongue. Sebastian had no choice, but to let Grell lap up the red liquid that was oozing from his tongue. It took an exceptionally long time for Grell to lick it all up. When he was finished, he licked his lips, and stared straight into Sebastian's eyes. "Red tastes just as delicious as it looks!" he exclaimed, as a huge grin spread across his face. Grell noticed he missed a trickle of blood on the left corner of Sebastian's mouth. Grell leaned in slowly, and his tongue caressed the corner of Sebastian's mouth. Out of nowhere, Sebastian used his lightning fast reflexes to grab a hold of Grell's tongue. Grell was so startled, he almost started crying. He let out a small wince of pain, and looked up at Sebastian with tear filled eyes.

"Bebasti-aaaaa!" Grell squeaked, he was trying to understand why Sebastian would do this so suddenly, but it was useless. Sebastian lowered his hand that held Grell's tongue, so that Grell was forced into a kneeling position in front of him. Sebastian stared down at Grell, with a steely expression on his face. He didn't look at all pleased. "Enough games!" he stated roughly. "Do you want me or not!?" Sebastian let go of Grell's tongue, so that he could respond. Grell looked up at Sebastian with a dazed expression. He smiled and replied "Yes, my Lord." Followed by a deep bow. Sebastian was about to protest with "That's my line!" but Grell was already busy trying to undo Sebastian's trousers. Grell was locked in combat with Sebastian's apparently very intricate belt buckle. It took a few agonizingly long minutes of wrestling, but Grell came out victorious, and Sebastian's pants slipped off to reveal black briefs.

Sebastian's underwear was quickly removed by Grell, and all at once, he was revealed. Grell couldn't wait long enough, and almost immediately started to suck on Sebastian. He started sucking very slowly, and paused to run his tongue up and down Sebastian's shaft. Sebastian shivered at the sensation of Grell's tongue gliding along his member. He loved it, he loved being so wet. After years of loneliness, it felt so good for Sebastian to be touched again. Strands of Grell's rain soaked hair, brushed over Sebastian, as Grell's mouth moved back and forth, faster and faster, over Sebastian's penis. Sebastian lost himself in pleasure, and let out a deep sigh. He reached out, and wrapped his hands in the soaking strands of Grell's hair. Their entire bodies swayed back and forth, with each movement that Grell made. It was all too much too soon. Sebastian bit his lip, and tried to control himself. "Unh…Grell stop it you idiot, you're going to make me come!" Sebastian said. Grell abruptly stopped, and removed his mouth. He looked up at Sebastian, and removed his glasses. "Well then why don't you just take me right now, you beast?" Sebastian liked the sounds of this offer and with his pants still down, picked Grell up, and thrust him face first against the nearby tree.

"TAKE IT OFF! I don't have all day!" Sebastian commanded. Grell's eyes lit up like a love sick school girl, and he batted his very feminine eyelashes. Grell flashed Sebastian a suggestive grin. "Enough games!" Sebastian reached around to the front of Grell and roughly undid his pants. Grell's pants slid down, to reveal his smooth, pale backside. His rain soaked skin was irresistible. Sebastian was perfectly hard, and needed to release his tension, but there was something that he knew he had to do first. He reached around to the front of Grell's open trousers, and wrapped his hand around Grell's member. He started to move his hand back and forth, faster and faster, until Grell was perfectly stiff. "Sebastian! I'm going to…." But it was too late, and Grell came onto Sebastian's hand. Sebastian stood there a moment, and tried to figure out what to do about Grell's premature ejaculation. He was somewhat upset, and thought he needed to take his anger out. He wiped his hand on Grell's trousers, and roughly shoved his hard- on into Grell's opening. Grell winced in pain, as Sebastian continued shoving, in and out, getting faster and harder every time. Sebastian grunted, as Grell winced in pain.

Tears were welling up in Grell's eyes, but Sebastian couldn't tell, because of the rain. Sebastian just kept on pushing, and now Grell was leaning his whole front onto the tree for support. "You like this?" Sebastian whispered seductively in Grell's ear. A small grin spread across Sebastian's face. "You like this pain, don't you?" he whispered. Grell couldn't stop the tears now, and he whimpered and nodded slowly. Sebastian grinned a sadistic grin, and pushed as hard as he could into Grell. Grell felt Sebastian finish, and breathed a sigh of relief. Sebastian slowly pulled himself out, and pulled up his pants. Grell followed suit. They both stood there panting in the rain for a few long awkward seconds. "I can't believe that actually happened." Grell finally said, trying to break the prolonged silence between them. "Me neither…." Sebastian replied. "And just so you know, you still make me sick." Sebastian looked over at Grell, to see his reaction to his words. He expected Grell to break down in tears again, but instead Grell smiled back, and replied "I know…I make you Heartsick." Grell pulled Sebastian into a long wet kiss, and they stayed that way locked in the each other's arms for a very long time.

The End?


End file.
